


Love Between the (Front) Lines

by ShamelessAndFameless



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Feelings Realization, First Time Bottoming, Hotel Sex, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Valentine's Day, blink and you miss it scent kink, late bloomer bisexual Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/pseuds/ShamelessAndFameless
Summary: Noted Valentine's Day cynic Gabriel Reyes got a late start with men, but that doesn't mean he won't make the most of his time. Not sure how to tell Jack he wants to bottom for the first time in their new relationship Gabriel (reluctantly) takes advantage of the impending holiday for his own needs.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Love Between the (Front) Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Belated V-Day feelings & fucking to soothe the soul <3 thank you for bearing with me.

Hearing your own words used against you is bad enough but it’s even worse when you’re the one doing it, Gabriel thought to himself.

_“Valentine’s is for schmucks, Morrison”_

Staring down shelves of cards inside a grocery store Gabriel Reyes felt out of his element. Drop him in a small country to quell an uprising? Sure. Stop a corporation from selling weapons to omnic insurgents? Fine. But choose a cheesy holiday card? That’s how you end up with an embarrassed super-soldier in a hoodie and glasses looking like a hungover, divorced dad who forgot his kid’s birthday.

Held back with the anxiety and indecision of a middle-schooler in front of a nauseating amount of hallmark cards Gabe considered the shelves once more before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and grabbing at random.

“How fucking different can they be anyway,” he muttered, grumbling to himself down the aisles. Walking out of the store with his bad of purchases gripped tightly he got into his car carefully looking around to see if he knew anyone. Once safely inside, he took out the card buried under chocolates and lube and sighed painfully at the card he had chosen blindly.

_Get Well Soon!_

Putting into action his legendary quick thinking, Gabriel leant over and fished around in his glove compartment to pull out a worn-looking black marker and began ‘correcting’. Scribbling out the “well” and writing “HORNY” above. It’s not like there’s a wrong way to ask your kind-of-boyfriend to top you, right?

 _Right,_ he reaffirmed himself.

It all started after he and Jack were physical the first couple of times. Obviously before that Gabe had done some night of _research_ for how to get the job done well. But nights after sex Gabe began to wonder what it would be like if he maybe could bottom. In all his previous relationships with women it wasn’t really something he had considered. Sure, there were some more adventurous partners in his past, but it had always stopped with roaming fingers or gentle teasing. Consumed with curiosity (and horniness) while looking through his and Jack’s message history a couple weeks ago he decided enough was enough and he would at least try it for himself. And other than a slow start and a lot of patience it was okay, he thought. But alas, eventually he managed to hit _just_ the right spot and poor Gabriel Reyes’ view on sex were thrown out the god-damn window as he understood how Jack seemed enjoy himself so much.

Having a middle-aged (bi)sexual awakening didn’t seem so bad to him until all the awkward feelings he thought he had left in his youth claw their way back into his mind. Suddenly, everything was difficult again. This concoction of doubt, nerves and lust would eventually form itself into actionable plans – Valentine’s day plans, specifically…unfortunately.

After years of cynicism and refusal to acknowledge one of the chocolate and gift card industries’ must lucrative holidays as legitimate Gabriel Reyes was diving in head (and ass) first into Valentine’s Day. For this exact reason Jack Morrison was more than surprised to hear his proposition, this situation running only slightly behind hell freezing over and switching to decaf in likelihood to him.

“You’re messing with me,” Jack said, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously from across his desk. “This can’t be real. Serial Valentine’s critic—”

“Maybe so—”

“Mr _Love Isn’t Real_ —”

“Jack I’m pretty sure I didn’t—”

“Resident cynic Gabriel Reyes suddenly wants to celebrate? I’m not buying it. What was it you said last year?”

Gabriel groaned, leaning back and pulling his beanie over his eyes. “Last year I said a _lot_ of shit Jackie, live in the moment for once.”

“That’s what you always tell me when you get a terrible idea,” Jack sighed, “at least tell me that McCree won’t be ending up with a concussion and I won’t have to listen to a week of Angela’s lectures this time.”

“Cross my heart boy-scout because this time”—Gabe produced a small paper slip from his hoodie—“we have a reservation.”

* * *

A week of anticipation and planning later the couple were giddily stumbling up to their hotel room after dinner and a few (too many) drinks. The ding of the elevator doors closing was all the encouragement Jack needed to corner Gabe, grabbing him by the waist and pinning their bodies against the mirrored wall of the lift. Little nips at Gabe’s neck had him practically purring into Jack’s ear as he grabbed a handful of his ass. However, the slight jolt of the elevator stopping caused them to separate with almost practiced efficiency as another couple entered shuffling in none the wiser. Quiet bickering filled the air as the new additions argued over whose fault it was for forgetting which floor they were on.

Jack’s shirt sat mostly untucked and Gabriel’s top shirt buttons open as they feigned ignorance to their tell-tale dishevelment. They stood waiting until reaching their own floor and leaving the lost two arguing in the elevator, voices growing to yells by the second even as they walked to their room.

“Think they noticed?”

Gabe fumbled with the key for a second and unlocked the door with a wink. “Don’t care, Morrison.”

Entering the sweet they kicked off their dress shoes and threw their jackets on the floor—Gabe having produced his beanie from an inner pocket prior to. If Jack wanted to say something, he kept his mouth shut. While Gabe disappeared into the minifridge Jack laid down on the bed and took a deep breath in, it had been a long time since he – both of them, really— had a chance to just take a moment like this.

“S’nice, you know. This.”

“Yeah. I guess maybe Valentine’s isn’t so shit.”

Jack laughed. “No— well, yeah. I meant…taking time for us. When was the last time either of us did anything like that?”

“Hm,” Gabe grumbled, then stood up holding a charcuterie board from the minifridge, “have we ever?”

Almost spilling the small assortment of cheeses, meats and crackers he had asked the hotel to prepare while getting up onto the bed; they sat considering the question for a moment, eventually reaching the same, unfortunate conclusion in silence. Falling into idle chatter again they slowly moved closer, slowly rekindling the buried passion from the elevator interruption.

Jack took a slice of brie and pasted it onto a cracker. “Have any surprises left up your sleeve?”

“One more, actually”

As Gabe reached under a pillow to bring out a card a lump formed in his throat, nerves and anticipation bringing an unwelcome addition to the bed. Passed over the now dwindling cheeses his makeshift Valentine’s—or “Bottomtimes” as he had coined it—card felt heavier in Reyes’ hand than any orders from the security council ever had. Jack chuckled at the scribbled-over “GET HORNY SOON” cover and began reading the card, which lasted a couple of seconds before he burst into a fit of laughter. Written inside the blank card using the same black marker read:

 **BE MY VALENTINE** ❤ **AND** **FUCK MY ASS?**

“Gabe,” Jack said, still recovering from laughter, “did you do everything just to ask this?”

“I’m an international man of mystery Jackie, I don’t reveal my motives to just anyone who asks.”

“What if I said I would fu—”

“Yes I did everything just to ask this.”

“You couldn’t have just asked normally? I mean not that I’m complaining.”

“Somehow I figured this was better.”

Jack carefully removed the platter from the bed and crawled back on to straddle Gabe’s hips as he laid down. “You sure though? I don’t want you to feel like you—”

“Morrison, I didn’t fucking take you to dinner on god-damned Valentine’s day to have you _not_ fuck my brains out.”

“Understood.”

Jack made quick work of undoing his belt, hanging open as he leant in to kiss and bite at over the same small marks he had made in the elevator. Licking a stripe up Gabriel’s tender neck Jack revelled in the feeling of hands wandering over his body slowly undoing the last buttons of his shirt. Helping Jack shrug off his shirt Gabriel took the chance to pay him back for the hickeys blossoming over his skin as he doted on Jack’s nipples, sucking and teasing with his tongue and teeth only grazing the sensitive skin with the threat – or promise – of more. Soft gasps and stifled moans filled the air as they fell into a rhythm of pleasure, never missing a beat.

Stubble rubbed gently into the Strike Commander’s chest as Gabriel lifted and laid him on the bed from their straddle. Hovering over him he kissed his way down the small tufts of hair leading to his crotch, belt still open with the elastic waist of his underwear now visible and a growing outline in his pants. With a little shuffling he pulled Jack’s trousers down to expose him fully, predictable blue briefs and all.

“Excited, aren’t we?” Gabriel said, thumbing circles at the tip of Jack’s cock where a small dark spot had formed.

Jack flushed, always a little bit embarrassed at how quickly he starts dripping precum and how much it amuses Gabe. He felt his cock twitch a bit as Gabriel pulled his pants down further and threw them off the bed, confusedly horny over the predicament of being nearly naked while his partner was mostly dressed. Gently petting Jack’s cock through the fabric Gabriel continued his teasing, Jack spreading his legs to give better purchase. Content with his small torture Gabe pulled his briefs down with a devilishly slow pace giving time for Jack’s cock to struggle and flop out as Jack helped Gabe add to the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Half-hard cock desperate for attention Gabe took no time in taking it into his hand, jerking it softly to draw a bead of precum from the tip and swiped from the base of the underside of his cock to catch the drip with his tongue.

“Fuuuck Gabi that’s it.”

Blooming with confidence Gabe took the head into his mouth and started to suck. His head bobbed with a slow tempo, quickening little by little each time he inched down. Managing to reach close to the base with a steady pace pleasured groans fell out of Jack’s mouth freely – breathless and wanton. Gabriel pulled his mouth back to let Jack’s tip rest at his lips for a second and stared into his blow-out pupils as he took a deep breath and sank his mouth down to the base of his cock. An involuntary buck of Jack’s hips pushed his cock even deeper – if possible – into Gabe’s throat still determined to take his entirety. He began to rock his head back lightly, just enough to lift his nose off the tufts of blonde hair and back down.

Face red and almost whimpering, Jack called out to whatever would hear him as he felt heaven on earth, “Jesus fu—when did you learn to do that?”

Gabriel carefully withdrew from Jack’s raw cock, so hard it ached with each beat of his heart. Jack felt lightheaded just watching the bulge in Gabriel’s throat go down.

“You can learn a lot from the internet,” Gabriel wiped at his lips, “and choking on bananas.”

“Always had a smart mouth, just didn’t think you could use it like _that_. Come here already.”

Gabe crawled on top of Jack who pulled him into a deep kiss. Push and pull, natural as the tide: Jack tasted himself on the salt of Gabriel’s tongue while their hips ground and crashed together. Calloused hands traced over scarred bodies every lesion a mortal reminder, each gasp and breath burdened with what could have been. Jack squeezed at his lover’s hairy ass and took time to massage playfully at his own leisure. His attention only grew in intensity spreading the cheeks apart to make way for a teasing finger, dancing around Gabe’s hole and rubbing up and down to his taint.

Gabriel broke from the kiss breathing hard and red-faced from the attention, Jack’s small and pressured strokes against his rim pushing out intoxicated moans.

“How about you get up here?” Jack said, punctuating his offer with a small nod to the bed frame and pat to the ass.

“No complaints here.”

Shuffling himself up to the bedhead Gabriel rested his knees down on the pillows on either side of Jack’s head and rested his arms on the frame for support. Jack positioned himself lining himself up best with Gabe’s ass using his hands to continue his teasing.

“Ready there Jackie?”

“ _Oh_ , I was born ready for this.”

Gabriel laughed. “Talk like that and you might end up getting crushed.”

“Is that supposed to be a ba—” Jack joked, voice muffled as Gabriel lowered himself down onto his face.

Immediately, he dove into eating Reyes’ ass like it was his last supper. Jack’s tongue worked at Gabriel’s hole, infatuated by his tight hole relaxing with every stroke. Gabriel watched down at Jack’s focused face so tense and focused on the task at hand thinking he was charming, even with his soft eyes closed. Jack’s passion was too often wasted on paperwork and bureaucracy these days and to see him imbued with vigour thought lost in youth, buried in the crisis, was beautiful.

A hot, sharp feeling inside of him banished all rational thought from his mind as Jack’s tongue made it fully inside of him. Pushed in and rubbing against his rim and walls in all the right ways took a toll on Gabriel’s composure, head on his hands that clutched the bed frame with an iron grip. Not satisfied with one form of stimulation Jack manoeuvred a hand to find Gabriel’s hardening cock and stroke the head. His fingers moved up and down the spot over the glans and foreskin when he knew Gabriel was most sensitive, his hips involuntarily rolling to Jack’s strokes.

Jack played to the movements of Gabriel’s body: the light cant of his hips, tightening of his rim, and the minuscule movements of his balls over his face. Gabe’s sack sat firmly on his nose making deep breaths draw his hot, sweaty scent but also told him when he was bringing Gabriel closer to an end. If he pressured just the right spot inside Gabriel’s walls Jack could feel the way his nuts drew closer to his body, readying to cum at any moment soon if he continued. A sharp balance between pushing Gabriel closer to and end and letting him relax drove him crazy, stifled moans and hot shallow breaths unabating.

A quick couple taps on one side of his ass signalled the end and Gabriel took a spot lying next to Jack on the bed, left arm covering his eyes with heavy sighs of his chest while he fumbled with his hard, aching dick.

“Fuck Jackie, please just get to it,” Gabriel groaned, mad lust quickly turning him impatient.

“I know, I know. But you went to all this trouble preparing everything and yourself for me,” Jack cooed, getting up and taking a bottle of lube from the nightstand and walking to the end of the bed where Gabriel’s legs rested, “that I want to take my time preparing you.”

Carefully he crawled on and parted Gabriel’s legs to make room for him to sit on his knees in front of his ass. “Do you want a pillow for your back?”

Gabe shook his head, finally removing his arm from over his eyes and relaxing on the bed with a great sigh. The almost comical pop of the bottle of lube made Gabriel restless as he watched comfortably with his head on a pillow as Jack coated a finger to begin with. He felt a pang of nerves in his chest like he was a teenager in the back of a car all over again, it all felt new – yet the same. Any hesitation in his body evaporated as soon as Jack looked at him, his chest fluttered for a second seeing the care and concern in his eyes. Jack stared back for a second, grateful for all the trust granted to him. Mutual respect and desire stoked the heat of their passion at every step.

The first thing Gabriel felt was the cool sensation of the lube against his already wet hole, coating his rim with careful consideration.

“That’s it, deep breaths.”

One second later the tip of Jack’s index finger was inside Gabriel, gently waiting for his body to relax to the foreign sensation. He took his time before getting halfway steadily coaxing acceptance and pleasure out of him. Feeling confident enough he gradually began fucking at a tender pace, curling his finger up slightly to find Gabriel’s prostate when he hit knuckle deep.

“Jack!” Gabriel howled, nerves feeling fried as he continued to rub at the small bump inside of him.

Gabe groaned deeply as Jack began finger-fucking him again approaching an even pace until he slowed down to add more lube. He felt the digit withdraw almost fully, sitting just inside of him. Jack coated a second finger and gently pressed the two against the entrance and rubbed small circles that served to slick and tease him further. Little by little Jack pushed the first finger back in slightly and held the second against him and waited as he began his movements again. With every passing second Gabriel felt looser as the second finger pushed with more conviction, promising to enter at the right moment. In one swift movement Jack gently pushed inside Gabriel with the second finger the second after he had pulled back with the first, slipping inside of him with lubricated ease.

Gabriel’s ass tightened around his fingers in reflex, moaning at the hot stretch of his hole. Sweat dripped down Gabe’s brow, nearly overwhelmed at the pure intensity of the experience so far. “It’s more than I expected.”

Jack stayed his fingers for a second to reassure him, “I promise it only gets easier from here.”

Lube dripped from Gabriel’s hole as Jack began his fingering, steadily adjusting to the feeling of fullness. Angled to please the noises he was drawing out of Gabe spurred Jack on to continue. Fucking deeper and deeper as their minds clouded with lust both had one thing on their mind, stuck in a pleasured haze that only deepened when Gabriel loosened enough to add a third finger. Hole sticky and wet with a top up Jack bottomed out and began short, intense thrusts directly against his prostate. Vibrations ringing through his body Gabriel cried out shamelessly and fucked back gently with his body. He desperately sought more length than the inch Jack was drawing back to fuck him from, using his hips to take more in until Jack joined him. They moved in unison, meeting each other halfway to fuck deep inside of him with Gabriel controlling the pace.

“Now, Morrison. Fuck me now.”

Jack slipped his fingers out of Gabe’s ass to take his legs over his shoulders and draw him close, kissing him on the cheek.

“Anything you want, Gabriel.”

Leaning back to coat his cock in lube Jack carefully lined himself up with Gabriel’s entrance using one hand to guide himself in and the other to steady himself.

“Deep breath in,” Jack said, taking one himself as he prepared to enter, “and…out.”

As they released their breaths Jack slipped his cock in slowly until he was hilted deep inside, the heat and pressure of Gabriel’s walls encompassing him. Gabriel groaned at the sensation of being filled to the brim with Jack’s cock. All the time spent on exploration with his own fingers was no comparison to the profound feeling of being fucked. Fucked by someone he _loved_.

“I’m ready.”

Jack’s pulse raced as he drew his hips back withholding the rabid feeling in his body to impale Gabriel on his cock – that could wait, for now. He withdrew almost his entire length and waited a second before pushing himself back into that tight heat. Sweet moans escaped from his lips, whispered into Gabe’s ear as he felt the tickle of stubble and beard press kisses up and down his neck. Upon the completion of a few more even thrusts Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack’s lower back and gave him a squeeze.

“Roger that.”

Given the green light Jack built up the pace of his strokes; he devoted himself to pleasure moving his in a strong roll against Gabriel’s ass. An audible clap of skin-to-skin rose in the air as Gabriel clutched tighter onto his lower back accompanied by strings of hushed expletives and cries from both parties. Every weighted push down into him stimulated Gabriel in a way that made his cock buzz, a bubbling warmth spreading from deep inside him with every push against his prostate. Gabe kissed with a ferocity at Jack who was only happy to return the favour two-fold as their bodies melded together with an undeniable natural chemistry.

Broken laments in the throes of passion and kindred fervour drove them to seek heights of shared pleasure.

Gabriel broke from the kiss to mutter into his ear, “flip me over.”

Within no time Gabriel was already on all fours, Jack at the ready to begin fucking him again.

“What are you waiting for back there?”

“I think,”—Jack sighed in thought—“I might have an even better idea.”

Jack shuffled to the edge of the bed where he stood, Gabriel catching on easily to his plan. He backed up to the edge of the bed where Jack was waiting for him and arched his back ready to begin again.

Placing a hand on his ass for leverage Jack guided his cock back inside his pliable hole, entirely accustomed to Jack’s length for the time being. As their balls smacked together lightly for the initial thrusts the sensation felt familiar yet different being taken from behind for Gabriel. Until, at least, he felt a weight shift behind him and Jack leaned further over him and took his shoulder with one hand.

A quick glance behind him revealed the context of the changes a second before Jack began pounding again, one leg up on the bed to fuck down _hard_ into his ass. Gabriel bit down on his lip as familiarity was thrown out the window as Jack drilled down into his hole with a strong yet measured force. Gabriel’s hole took the stretch well completely unfazed as the sounds of hot slapping and squelches filled the air, normal sense entirely clouded by the intense feeling of being fucked out of his mind.

“Fuck please, Jack, fuck me, yes,” Gabriel slurred.

“You’re fucking perfect.”

Jack wasn’t doing any better on his end when it came to his sensibilities. The swell of his cock against Gabriel’s hungry walls drove him into a frenzy, fucking practically on instinct alone as his voice rasped, breaking with every moan and breath. Invigorated with every thrust against his prostate Gabriel began fucking back onto Jack’s cock as his hard cock dangled between his legs, each swing and slap against his body only pushing him closer to the edge.

“Jack,” Gabriel said, voice disconnected from most rational thought, “lie down on the bed for me.”

He pulled out without another word, staring for a second at Gabriel’s puffy, fucked-open hole with a sense of awe hoping this wouldn’t be a one-time thing. Jack got back onto the bed for the final time and laid down face-up with a pretty good idea of what Gabriel was about to do. With minimal communication Gabriel positioned himself above Jack’s erection, muscled thighs dripping with sweat as he supported himself. Jack used his bulky arms to help support—but mostly to feel—his legs as Gabriel slowly guided himself down onto his cock making eye contact as he slipped his entire length inside with a coy smile.

Gabriel took hold of his own hard dick with one hand and steadied the other on Jack’s abs, fingers tickled by the smattering of blonde hair that trailed down to his crotch. He liked it when Jack left a little, unkempt was a good look for him. Deep breaths, tensed muscles and focus hooked Gabriel into the moment as he bottomed out on Jack’s cock.

“Gabe,” Jack moaned, dick twitching slightly with every beat of his heart inside of him.

“I know Jackie, fuck.”

A second later Gabriel began to move up and down, hips grinding slightly at the base in a way that sparked mania between them. Lending a helping hand Jack began rubbing Gabriel’s balls in his hand while he let him fuck his own hand in time to his own thrusts. Confidence built with every squat onto Jack’s cock Gabe took his hand off Jack’s abs to play with one of his own nipples, pinching and circling the nub between his fingers.

Heat rising in his own cock Jack felt like he was about to burst he began to fuck up into Gabriel’s searing heat, every love-drunk grind of his hips fucking to bring an end to them both. Besotted by the ravenous, hungry feeling inside of him and Jack’s bulging cock unyielding against his prostate Gabriel abandoned himself to unabashed hedonism.

Taking his hands off himself and holding Jack’s down against the bed sheets Gabriel arched his back slightly and fucked down like his life depended on it. Riding hard on his cock Jack squeezed his hands back, holding them while he pushed back with equal fanaticism chasing a climax.

“Fuck Gabe I-”—Jack’s eyes rolled up, completely lost in his own pleasure—“I love you.”

Warmth spilled out deep inside Gabriel’s ass as Jack came, shooting mercilessly inside him filling his hole with more than just his cock. He continued to fuck through his orgasm cumming until every thrust spilled seed onto his crotch below, cum leaking out of Gabriel’s hole as Jack emptied his balls inside of him. Taken over the edge by Jack’s admission and the sweltering heat filling his insides and spilling out, Gabriel fucking himself mad on Jack’s pulsing cock as his own cock reached its limit. Swinging up and down with every dip of his hips Gabriel’s cock sprayed violently over Jack’s chest, eyes glazed over in a furore as his entire body seemed to bloom with carnal gratification. Reaching up to his face Gabriel’s final load blew up as his cock leaked, seating himself satiated on Jack’s hips.

Chests heaving with exhaustion it took a few seconds for them to regain their composure. Any embarrassment Gabriel might have felt about coming (nearly) untouched was overshadowed by the bliss that consumed his being.

“Jack, that was…” Gabriel said, struggling to find the right words, “thanks.”

Unable to come up with anything in return Jack smiled, lip partially covered in Gabe’s cum.

Gabriel carefully dismounted Jack’s softening cock, easily slipping out of his sloppy, cum-soaked hole. Coming down from the high he sat above Jack’s thighs for a second to just to rest and look over Jack’s red-flushed chest striped with his own cum. A wicked smile came over him as he unlinked their hands that still held tight, stealing some of his own cum from Jack’s happy trail. Taste of his own mess on his lips he offered a finger to Jack looking equally drained from their loving.

A small lick turned into sucking on Gabriel’s fingers as they slowly cleaned up his chest and face, Jack swiping at the corner of his mouth where it dripped down his face. Gabe leaned down and licked up from the hair on his abs where some was still caught and crawled on top of Jack in an embrace to offer him a kiss. Still horny and willing Jack obliged, taking Gabriel’s tongue into his mouth as they shared an impassioned kiss seasoned with the salty-sweet result of their time together.

Gabriel rolled off Jack after a couple minutes of tired, endearing kisses taking his place staring at the ceiling beside Jack.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, catch me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/OrcDick)
> 
> Big thanks to everyone on twitter the many people who posted about and/or discussed with myself the gift that is Late Bloomer Bisexual Gabe including [Venti](https://twitter.com/ventiskull), [Crook/Strangefingers](twitter.com/strangefingers), [Vertizontally](https://twitter.com/Vertizontally), and everyone else in the fandom :)
> 
> A part two with follow-up to admissions and emotions may be in the works...but we'll see!
> 
> Shout out to my friends [youbuggme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme) and [Koujakki](https://twitter.com/koujakki) for putting up with my shenanigans and supporting my writing process.


End file.
